Harry Potter the founders heir
by the evil chambermaid
Summary: harry is the heir of the founders and really powerful it's super Harry which i love and harryginny and ofcourse Ronhermione DISCONTINUED
1. chapter oneSummer with the Dursley's

Harry Potter the Founders Heir  
  
CHAPTER ONE-  
Summer with the Dursley's  
  
Harry Potter was having a horrible time staying with his uncle and aunt when on holidays from Hogwart's school for witches and wizards. His uncle, Veron, was a cruel and emotionally abusive man with more then enough weight to throw around; his wife, Petunia was no better with her shrewish manner and horse like appearance but probably worst of all was their obese son Dudley who had moved on from boxing to sumo wrestling after to many chocolate bars which had been smuggled into his upper class school. Dudley had spent this last month of summer holidays watching television in his pyjamas and getting his over accommodating mother to wait on him hand and foot. She brought him food, rubbed his back and even changed the channel for him when he was too lazy to reach for the remote himself.  
  
While all this is going on Harry can be found doing chores in the backyard, from sunrise to sunset. Although these activities where exhausting Harry actually quite liked doing them as it was better then been locked in his room where all he could do is read his already memorised textbooks and contemplate his so-called life and the lives that had been lost. He felt the loss of his godfather, Sirius and his friend, Cedric strongly; he mourned them and took responsibility for their deaths although none saw it as his fault.  
  
During the holiday's Harry had been receiving few letters from his friends Ron and Hermione as they were both very busy with Ron working at 'Weasly Wizard Wheezes' helping his brothers with their fortunately flowing onslaught of patrons who all seem to be after that perfect prank. Hermione on the other hand was already in preparation for her NEWTS and studying every minute, before school finished she had taken at leat 50 books out of the library to study and had immersed herself in them. Shockingly Harry found comfort in the fact that Ron and Hermione weren't together as they were last year so Harry didn't feel as though he was missing out on so much. He knew this was been selfish but couldn't help himself.  
  
He had also been giving regular updates to the order as they requested but no longer bothered telling them of the tormenting dreams, visions and scar pains he'd been having as he didn't imagine they'd care. That presumption however was wrong as everyone in the order, beside perhaps Snape, were concerned about him thinking that 'I'm fine' written on a piece of parchment twice a week was not enough to ensure them of this. They mourned for Harry as he mourned for Sirius and Cedric for although Harry may not be dead he had a lot to face and he held the weight of their world in his young hands.  
  
After a month at the Dursley's Harry had completely reshaped their garden to make it by far the best on the street which Harry's Aunt Petunia took full credit and acclaim for. She even thought of putting it in the local garden competition under her name. With all this work done Harry no longer had any work to do as aunt Petunia wasn't comfortably letting Harry take over her territory indoors and he was banished to his room till Uncle Veron could think something suitable up- this didn't take long. Harry was found a job.  
  
Veron had got Harry a job at his drill factory were he would sweep the floors for spare pieces of metal and take them to be reshaped. Harry did not know what to think of this new challenge but knew it would be better then another day with only his morbid thoughts to entertain him. He had a great weight on his shoulders which he was afraid he would never rid himself of. Is it going to be kill or be killed? Harry wished he could be like any other normal wizard child or even a muggle if it came to getting rid of his terrible burden, how he wished he could be like his friend Ron with loving parents and siblings. Harry didn't think Ron appreciated that he had as he should. Harry wanted to be part of a family.  
  
The job started the next day and Harry woke early in the morning to cook a mountainous breakfast which would attempt to fill his Cousin Dudley's ever expanding stomach. Harry was sure that one day soon his cousin would no longer be able to pull himself out of bed and have to stay in there forever. Veron drove Harry to the factory that morning although he said that would be the last time he would do so as he did not want to be associated with this small skinny freak that was his nephew, obviously he wasn't looking at Harry when he said this as although Harry would still be classed as skinny in every circumstance he was no longer as short as he once was, he was now eye level with his 6 foot uncle and still growing. The factory was only about five miles from the Dursley's Privet Drive home and the only way to get there would be by running. So run Harry would. 


	2. chapter two Scraps of Metal

Harry Potter the Founders Heir  
  
CHAPTER TWO-  
Scraps of Metal  
  
Work at the factory was tiring, repetitive and surprisingly freeing. Harry loved the freedom been away from his uncle, aunt and even the wizarding world gave him. He didn't know what it was that made it so but there was something validating about it. Harry didn't actually get paid for his efforts as his uncle pocketed his earnings as the money was put directly in his banking account as Harry did not have his own in the muggle world. Harry however was not after monetary reward as he already had more then enough gold in his Gringott's vault and this job would have earned him little more then enough to keep a church mouse alive. The fact he was profiting from Harry made uncle Veron less testy and demanding and life at the Dursley's was slowly getting better for Harry and he felt himself relax into a daily routine which meant waking at five in the mourning to run the five miles at ever fastening speeds till it took only 20minutes in cold early morning sun. His job started at 6o'clock in the morning and went till 3 in the afternoon- it was backbreaking labour but Harry revelled in it.  
  
Due to Harry's hard labour and decent diet (his aunt allowed him to take as much food as he wanted from the fridge each morning) his body was been transformed even more then it had been after the yard work. He had grown another two inches and now stood at 6'2, his skin was no longer translucently pale which made him look less of a ghost and finally he had built up strong wiry muscle. He was looking more and more like his father had at his age and this both saddened and delighted him. How he wished his parents where still around.  
  
The people at the factory were kind and made up of varying sorts of men. None them hid their dislike of their boss (Veron Dursley) who sprung surprise inspections on them every couple of weeks for as long as any of them could recall. They felt sorry for Harry having to live with the man and mothered him as you would not expect a group of grease covered workers to do.  
  
Harry had wondered why he hadn't been removed from the Dursley's care yet as a month had already past which was essential for his protection but the truth was he was glad, as he didn't want to spend anytime in Sirius' old house on Grimald place, at least not yet, he wasn't ready and didn't think he would be for quite sometime. He also wondered why he had received no gifts on his birthday some weeks ago, not that he was particularly interested in them but he still wondered why his friends had ignored the occasion. He was writing them letters to which they replied to but they seemed more dry and untelling, they were hiding something. He could now tell they were together.  
  
Two weeks before the new Hogwarts year was due to start Harry received a letter from Albus Dumbledore to tell him that he would be taken to Hogwarts early and that he would be picked up the next week at 3o'clock in the afternoon. The letter would not tell why Harry was going and his letters since gave him no explanation, nor even a reply. Harry gave notice to both uncle Veron and the factory that he would not be returning to work the next week, his uncle hardly reacted to this news but his workmates said they would miss him and insisted on giving him a gift. Their gift, though not expensive, was heartfelt and Harry loved it, it was a tin lunch pail (they had laughed at the ratty plastic bag he had carried his food in), they also gave him a hardhat they had signed with their well wishes. He would miss them  
  
While waiting for Dumbledore to show up the Dursley's all hung around, even uncle Veron who had come home from work after lunch to make sure his home was not destroyed by invading wizards. At precisely 3o'clock there was a knock on the door and Harry went to answer. It was Dumbledore in a highly fashionable and expensive muggle suit and a ministry car, not unlike a limo was sitting outside. The Dursley's did not know what to think, neither did Harry but for a completely different reason. He never imagined Dumbledore ever changing his ways, he saw him as a constant and seeing him change his appearance to please his unimportant muggle relatives was off putting to say the least. Harry did not want to imagine Dumbledore not being as he has always been and although he knew Dumbledore was old and somewhat frail neither could he imagine him dieing.  
  
Before Dumbledore had chance to say a word Harry picked up his trunk and started moving towards the car where an attendant was waiting to place it in the boot. Dumbledore followed after giving a welcoming comment to the Dursley's to which they made no reply being almost comatose after the shock they had suffered. When they both were seated into the luxurious car, which was even bigger on the inside then it appeared on the outside, Harry started a heated rant about what had been going on in the wizarding world and why he had not been informed while in his 'exile' and why had he not received his school letter or OWL results.  
  
Dumbledore made little response to Harry's accusations and replied saying 'we will be going into muggle London and Diagon Alley to do some shopping'. Nothing could have surprised Harry more then the prospect of shopping with Dumbledore, especially in the muggle world were people were sure to think he- the teenager with straggly clothes and the well dressed elderly man- Dumbledore were part of a gay relationship were Dumbledore played the part of a sugar daddy.  
  
And thanks to my reviewers- you inspire. Ettedanreb- I like constructive criticism  
  
I forgot last chapter- I do not own Harry Potter and I am not as rich as the queen. 


	3. chapter three Shopping with Dumbledore

Harry Potter the Founders Heir  
  
CHAPTER THREE-  
  
Shopping with Dumbledore  
  
On the way to London Harry contemplated his clothing and how he did indeed look, this was probably the first time he noticed the changes his body have gone under and the ragged clothes that hung like a limp colourless spider web over his frame. He needed some new clothes- fast.  
  
It took little less then ten minutes to reach London with all the enchantments which had been placed on the cars speed and ability to move though traffic. London was as chaotic as ever with people and cars everywhere trying to rush to their next destinations, there were homeless men, women and children on the streets, the city had an air of excitement to it but sadness was there to. It reminded Harry of what humanity was- the good the bad and the ugly. The car made its way to an exclusive shopping district in the city centre where there seemed to be more room to walk and there were no bums anywhere or that they were at least well hidden.  
  
After exiting the car Dumbledore walked right into the nearest shop, which sold muggle casual wear for the younger 'gentleman' and Harry followed him in. They soon left the shop after buying nothing and headed out of the district to a more suitable not one were the only thing they sell were polo shirts and starched pants. Surprisingly Dumbledore also seemed more comfortable in this new area even though he was the odd one out and been stared at in his finery. Dumbledore must be used of getting stared at wherever he went in both the wizard and muggle world (muggles often stare out him trying to figure out exactly how old he is!!!!). They soon found a promising looking shop were Harry ended up buying most of his clothes which consisted of 3 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of black trousers, 10 T-shirts with varying colours and designs, 3 button up shirts (1 black, 1 green and 1 white), a pair of doc Martins, a leather jacket and numerous pairs of socks and underwear. Harry was happy with his new purchases.  
  
For the next hour or so Dumbledore and Harry continued shopping buying Harry a new bag and all the essential toiletries including a razor which Harry was in desperate need for. Dumbledore paid for all these purchases but Harry promised to pay him back when he had a chance to get to his Gringott's vault, he was worried how much this had cost Dumbledore and how much he had spent exactly. Dumbledore said not to worry about the cost but Harry promised to pay him back.  
  
They got to Diagon Alley by their own means walking the four blocks to the Leaky Caldron with relative ease. The pub was crowded with bust and no one noticed the probably two most famous wizards of the day pass through unnoticed. The familiarity of Diagon Alley was comforting and there was a feeling that it would never change. First stop was Gringotts were Dumbledore turned down a ride in the jolting, high speed cart.  
  
When Harry returned from his exhilarating ride which travelled far beneath London he was short of breath with his hair like an afro' around his face with his prize of an overflowing bag of gold in his hand. He looked like a cat that had just gotten the cream. Dumbledore had to laugh at the expression on his face. Harry handed Dumbledore a bag of the coins but he refused to accept them and Harry eventually gave up trying to ply them on him.  
  
When they headed back into the alley they when to flourish and blots where Dumbledore gave him his OWL results and booklist. Harry was stunned by the results he had gotten- he got four out standing's- defence against the dark arts, potions (although he had hoped for this it still surprised him), transfiguration and in care of magical creature for the rest of his marks besides astronomy (which he has an excuse for) he got 'exceeds expectations'. He got a dreadful in astronomy.  
  
For the NEWT's course he's keeping DADA, potions, transfiguration and CoMC as well as picking up the new duelling class been offered. He was ecstatic but Dumbledore seemed really sombre about the whole thing like it meant nothing to him which offended Harry greatly. He would have thought Dumbledore would at least pretend to care. Somehow Harry got the feeling that something was going on which he did know about and he was certain it revolved around him and Dumbledore had always had a thing about keeping things from him until the last minute. Maybe if he had told Harry about the prophecy earlier Sirius would still be alive. Harry knew he was been unfair almost as soon as the thought came into his head, if it was anyone's fault for Sirius' death it was his own and no one else's.  
  
Harry was about to enter Madame Malkins when Dumbledore pulled him back saying they would go another day which confused Harry greatly, know he knew something was going on, there was a look in Dumbledore's eyes, a kind of expectations for things to come. What would Harry having or not having robes have to do with this?  
  
After finishing their shopping at Diagon Alley (after Harry bought Dumbledore a huge plie of socks to repay Dumbledore for the clothes he had bought him) Harry and Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts through a special floo system into a only accessible by giving a code which changes daily and during especially hard times every hour. Dumbledore said it was a good system but due to his failing memory he could rarely remember the codes but due to Harry's presence and his inability to apperate this would have to do. It would take them into Dumbledore's tower office in the castle.  
  
When arriving in Hogwart's Harry felt himself scrunch up with pain and he toppled over wondering what was going on, was he dying, was Dumbledore doing this, was he under the imperious, was he someone in polyjuice form. Dumbledore just stood back and let Harry scream and have mini-fits on the 200 year old carpet laid in his office. Harry's pain hurt and worried him, he didn't think the change would be as bad as all this  
  
Ettedanreb- your review was nit to long and it made me blush- what praise. Thanx sexychaser33 TuxedoMac- I doubt your reading this but I love all reviews- but yours did not make me blush Sirius24- Hermione is not working at WWW but I love you anyway 


	4. chapter four Strange Happenings at Hogwa...

Harry Potter the Founders Heir  
  
CHAPTER FOUR-  
  
Strange Happening at Hogwarts  
  
The pain Harry experienced probably lasted for about an hour and by that time he seemed to have gotten used it although he never took his eyes of Dumbledore who sat in a comfortable chair on the side of his office just watching as Harry's body twitched and his bones seemingly moaned in protest. Harry didn't know what was going on, he didn't think Dumbledore was causing it but why did he do nothing to stop it or ease the pain. His face was emotionless and his eyes told no story or sparkled as they usually did.  
  
When the pain finally abated Harry passed out into a world of darkness.  
  
Harry regained consciousness later not knowing how long he had been out, when he looked around at his surroundings he saw that he was no longer in the headmasters opulent office but in the stark white hospital wing which seemed to be arranged differently to the way he'd last seen it. He looked around the room to see four unfamiliar faces staring down at him, although he could have sworn he'd seen them all before. They were so familiar and he'd felt like he'd met them before but knew that he never had.  
  
The first face was that of a woman, she had a kind and rosy face, her skin was splattered with freckles, and she looked quite rotund and reminded him of his friends mother Molly Weasley. The next face was also a woman it was stern with premature wrinkles around the eyes but beautiful. The third person was a man with golden blonde hair and clear blue eyes, much like Harry's own and looked like he had just had a rather large shock and stared into his eyes as though they held the secrets of the universe and then there was the forth person was also a man with black hair that almost shone blue and a look of suspicion on his face, most strangely though was his eyes which were almost identical to Harry's.  
  
For five minutes they stood looking at Harry as Harry looked at them trying to figure out were he was and why these people were so familiar to him. He did realise something though during this time of silence, this was not the hospital wing he had visited so many times in the last couple of years though it came close, there was something different about it. Harry was the first to speak introducing himself as he had grown tired of the silence in the room and the tension that you could cut with a knife and as his curiosity, alas suspicion was driving him insane.  
  
'My name is Harry Potter' he spoke bravely 'where am I and who are you?' he asked more loudly but with more suspicion after no one responded thinking that even though they didn't appear to be they could be working for Voldermort.  
  
The first of the four to respond was the stern looking woman who spoke calmly and soothingly, like she had done it many times before 'we are the four founders of Hogwarts school for witches and wizards and you are our heir, you are in Hogwarts as we remember it at the time we were most happy.'  
  
Harry was stunned by this response but had a thousand questions to ask, the most important he voice straight away asking 'why am I here' and adding an almost whispered addition of 'am I dead'  
  
The blue eyed man, who Harry had already deduced to be Godric Gryffindor after finding that they were founders, was the one to respond first stating simply 'you are not dead', this relieved Harry greatly but he pushed his first question harder repeating-  
  
'Why am I here?'  
  
Godric responded (as he will for the rest of the conversation). 'Before we died we set up a way we could communicate with the heir of the four of us if any were to be born... and that would of course be you...'  
  
'What' exclaimed Harry stunned 'how can that be, my mother was muggleborn?'  
  
'No she wasn't' answered Slytherin 'she can from a long line of squibs carrying my blood and no she is not a direct descendent of Voldermort (Slytherin gave a tight shudder) there families had separated generations before'  
  
Harry was stunned again by this unexpected response, exclaiming 'so my father is heir to Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!'  
  
Harry felt an urge to question Slytherin about his allegiance, although he doubted it leaded towards the dark and it was explained that Slytherin had in fact never been evil and although he and Godric did not see eye to eye on many things. These things included accepting muggleborns (not for inferiority of blood but the danger of persecution to both them and the school) they never hated each other and Slytherin never left the school and it was in fact one of the earlier Slytherin students which did so. They also spoke of the basilisk and Salazar (as Harry soon felt comfortable calling him) explained that he was a friend he had found underground and promised he would be allowed to stay there as long as the school was open and one of his heirs was there to protect it- it promised to follow whatever the heir told it which was what caused problems in the end. Slytherin was disgusted at the stigma that has been placed on his once up standing name but excepted it as well as a still extremely proud man could.  
  
When Harry and Salazar finished talking, he and the other heirs explained what it entailed to be an heir, why it was found necessary to communicate with him and why had they called him to them now. Rowena explained that the pull back was designed to happen the first time he was on Hogwarts grounds after his 16th birthday and 'alarm' would be triggered in the castle which would pull him, somewhat painfully, into the founders plain of existence. Harry understood that and waited for the next question to be answered- why it was found necessary that he should communicate with the founders before receiving his powers. The response was that Harry's powers would be so vast and if they were to awake when he was unsupervised by one of the founders at least, that the powers could kill him leaving no hope for the side of the light in defeating the most powerful dark lord ever seen. This scared Harry somewhat, knowing that his own powers had the power to kill him.  
  
The answer Harry was probably most looking forward to was hearing what his powers where and he could barley hold his excitement as Godric recited the rather long list in a monotone voice. Maybe now with al these powers he would be able to defeat Voldermort and save the world.  
  
Godrics list (which he read of a piece of paper the ever prepared Rowena had handed him) was as follows; mindspeak, the ability to telepathically speak with all living things, including humans and animals (a power of both Godric and Helga). Empathetic- pick up the emotions of the people around him (Helga). He would have the ability to teleport which is an advanced form of apparition with no restrictions (Rowena and Salazar), and a super absorbent mind so he has the ability to memorise and absorb information from books without even reading them and other such kinds of uses (Rowena). He also has the ability to hover which all founders have the gift to do and the skill of walking through walls (Slytherin), he is also a seer and will have visions of the future and he is finally able to see others magical aura's and sense the powers they possess and free anyone of any magical curse they may be under and there would probably be others they'd figure out along the way.  
  
Harry's mind boggled at the idea of having all these powers and thought of ways he could use them to help those around him and he wrote a 'to do' list in his head of what to do when he returned home and there was one he knew he'd have to do straight away.  
  
Been the Hogwarts heir also meant that besides power he would be able to take control of the school (as it belonged to him) and there was also a large amount of vaults and estates under his name that he received unknown on his 16th birthday. Harry didn't really care about the money but knew what he would donate a lot of it to.  
  
(My computer has a virus so I can't go on the internet and update but I can still write so... I don't know how long it will be till you see this) 


End file.
